


Hold on to Me.

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Post-Litchfield, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, season four spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brook has PTSD after Litchfield, after she almost lost Poussey.<br/>But don't worry, Poussey comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold on to Me.

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Poussey didn't die, but she got seriously hurt. It left Brook completely bitter towards the COs and Litchfield in general.

Poussey woke to the whimpering sounds of her wife next to her. She turned over and lightly tapped her knuckles against Brook's shoulders. 

"Babe," she murmured into Brook's ears. Brook awoke immediately and threw her hands around Poussey's body. 

"Poussey's gone! She's gone! That damned guard did this to her did this to me!" She shook violently and sobbed into Poussey's chest. 

"Poussey is here! I'm Poussey!" she reassured Brook. Brook pulled back from Poussey's chest, she felt sticky with the tears on her cheeks. 

"Poussey?" Poussey nodded and wrapped her arms around Brook's body, pulling her close to her. 

"I'm here for you, I'll never leave you." Brook's sobs got quieter as she was held by Poussey. 

"Okay?" Poussey sleepily asked Brook. 

The last thing she heard before she drifted off was the small, but hopeful response that her wife gave her. 

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fuckyeahpoussoso.tumblr.com/)! <3


End file.
